Chocolate
by Cakue-chan
Summary: [Oneshoot] Karena mereka semua memiliki perannya masing-masing dalam hidup Do Kyungsoo. [Everyone x Kyungsoo]


**"Chocolate" **

**Disclaimer © **Do Kyungsoo dan tokoh-tokoh lainnya adalah milik mereka sendiri. Tuhan dan SMentertaiment.

**Proudly Present **by **Cakue-chan **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Do Kyungsoo pernah berpikir, jika dunia ini diibaratkan sebagai panggung sandiwara, dan setiap detik hidup adalah sebuah kelopak bunga yang terlepas, maka ia punya sebutan tersendiri untuk ke-sebelas orang terdekatnya. Untuk setiap member yang merintis mimpi bersamanya.

Dan Kyungsoo menyebutnya sebatang cokelat.

**.**

**.**

_Truffle_ bagaikan Kim Joonmyeon.

Tersenyum adalah kunci utama harinya.

Peduli menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Dan melindungi sebagai tugasnya, sebagaimana arti dari nama yang melekat dalam dirinya.

Kyungsoo tak pernah ragu mengakui bahwa Joonmyeon adalah seorang _leader_ bagi para membernya. Meski paras bagai malaikat itu tak pernah menunjukan raut kemarahan, Kyungsoo tahu Joonmyeon adalah tipikal orang yang selalu menyembunyikan emosinya jauh di dalam hati. Seperti _truffle_, bagaimana cita rasanya tersembunyi sebelum orang menggigitnya hingga lumer.

"_Kyungsoo-ya! Bantu aku untuk mendisiplinkan para member! Aiish, mereka sulit sekali diatur." _

Dan seorang _leader_ seperti Joonmyeon jauh dari kata egois.

**.**

**.**

_Chocolat Millefeuille_ diberikan kepada Minseok.

Sebagai yang tertua adalah takdirnya. Namun lekukan wajahnya bagai mengatakan kebohongan.

Pertama kali Kyungsoo bertemu Minseok, benaknya spontan berspekulasi bahwa _namja _itu mungkin lebih muda darinya. Bahkan ia sempat ragu untuk berteman ketika melihat sepasang mata bulat besar Minseok yang terkadang kelihatan angkuh di depannya.

"_Kyungsoo, gwenchana? Demammu sudah turun?"_

Namun seperti namanya, _Millefeuille_ memang terdengar mewah dan elegan, tapi semua itu tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa manis yang bisa Kyungsoo rasakan ketika Minseok peduli padanya, bahkan mengkhawatirkannya—

—layaknya seorang Ibu.

**.**

**.**

_San Marc _untuk Zhang Yixing.

Merasa aneh dengan nama cokelat itu wajar, begitu pula ketika bertemu Yixing untuk yang pertama kalinya. Orang biasa memanggilnya Lay, panggilan akrab yang diberika para member.

_Absurd_. Kata itu muncul pertama kali di benak Kyungsoo saat bertemu dengan Yixing. _Misterius. _Kata lain yang menggambarkan bagaimana Kyungsoo tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya.

_Seperti Angry Bird. Seperti orang kekurangan tidur. _

"_Oh, Kyungsoo-ya, mau kutraktir ice cream satu cup besar?"_

Dan _penuh kejutan. _Seperti rasa cokelat San Marc, setiap lelehan manis dan semu pahitnya tak pernah membuat orang bosan ketika merasakannya.

**.**

**.**

Xi Luhan adalah _white chocolate_.

Seperti Minseok, Tuhan memberikan pahatan wajah yang begitu sempurna pada diri Luhan walaupun _namja_ itu nyaris menapaki umur seperempat abad. Seperti anak kecil. Manis bagaikan seorang gadis (Kyungsoo menyebutnya secara diam-diam karena ia tahu Luhan tidak suka disebut seperti itu).

Bahkan, mata yang bersinar dan sering dijuluki rusa itu mampu menarik perhatian siapa saja. Terlebih para penggemar yang memujanya.

"_Aigoo, Kyungsoo-ya, sudah kubilang hati-hati jika melangkah. Kau ini benar-benar ceroboh." _

Tidak seperti namanya. Putih tidak selalu terlihat lemah jika dilihat baik-baik. Xi Luhan adalah _namja_ pertama yang ditemui Kyungsoo dengan sifat _manly -_nya yang begitu tinggi.

**.**

**.**

Byun Baekhyun tidak jauh dari kata _Orangette_.

Manis cokelat untuk parasnya yang sering kali tertawa. Rasa asam jeruk untuk setiap kalimat blak-blakan yang dikatakannya. Dan semua pahit-manis-asam untuk tipikal pribadinya yang tidak pernah membuat orang bosan. Terutama bagi Kyungsoo sendiri.

Baekhyun itu terkadang menyebalkan. Sering mencari masalah hingga berakhir dengan ia yang memberinya pukulan di kepala, telak. Yang anehnya Baekhyun tak pernah sekali pun terlihat jera. Dan jadi lebih sering menjailinya.

_"Kyungie! Kau terlihat manis memakai apron berwarna pink itu! Membuatku ingin tertawa!"_

Hanya saja, Byun Baekhyun tanpa rasa asamnya jeruk yang becampur dalam bubuknya _cocoa_ bukanlah Baekhyun yang Kyungsoo kenal.

**.**

**.**

_Berry Choco_ cerminan dalam diri Huang Zitao.

Berisik di saat tertentu. Tidak pernah absen untuk menghilang tiba-tiba. Terlalu antusias adalah sifat alamiahnya. Dan menangis adalah sisi lemahnya yang mudah sekali untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo merutuki diri dalam hati begitu hal pertama yang melintas dalam benaknya ketika mengenal Tao adalah sifat seperti seorang gadis. Seperti buah _berry_ berwarna merah muda. Jika bukan karena posisinya dalam member sebagai _rapper, _Tao nyaris terlihat seperti _yeoja_ jika keadaan memaksanya untuk merubah sifat.

"_Kau ini bagaimana? Kepalkan tanganmu lebih kuat, Hyung. Agar suatu hari nanti Hyung tidak perlu perlindunganku lagi di saat genting." _

Dan dugannya benar-benar salah.

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin bisa menandingi kehebatan seorang atlit _wushu_ seperti Tao.

**.**

**.**

_Dark Chocolate _sudah jelas adalah Jongdae.

Tidak, tunggu. Bukan karena cita rasanya yang dominan pahit mencerminkan sifat Jongdae sepenuhnya. Malah sebaliknya, peduli dan rendah hati menjadi favorit Kyungsoo dalam diri salah satu member yang biasa dipanggil Chen itu.

Hanya orang aneh yang berpikir raut wajah lembut Jongdae bisa jadi hanyalah sebuah kedok belaka. Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengenal Jongdae jauh lebih baik bahkan sampai ke akar-akarnya.

_"YA! Hati-hati ketika menyalakan pematik gas, Kyungsoo-ya! Kau ingin membuat tanganmu terbakar?"_

Namun semua itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Sisi gelap Jongdae akan keluar seandainya Kyungsoo—lagi-lagi—membuat satu kecerobohan kecil. Seperti nama cokelatnya.

Terkadang, Jongdae terlihat seperti cerminan seorang _Appa._

**.**

**.**

Park Chanyeol tidak akan jauh dari kata _Chococheesse._

Tertawa karena tingkah konyolnya itu wajar.

_Mood _membaik cepat karena kata-kata manisnya itu hangat.

Chanyeol seperti memiliki medan magnet tersendiri ketika berdiri di antara para member. Bagai lelehan keju yang bercampur pekatnya cokelat sehingga membentuk cita rasa yang baru. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika ia bisa mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi menjadi suasana yang menyenangkan. Semua itu, Chanyeol adalah ahlinya.

"_Hei, kau, Do Kyungsoo. Pukul sepuluh tepat belum kembali ke dorm, aku akan mencarimu dan menyeretmu pulang secepat mungkin. Dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur!_"

Termasuk sifat _overprotective_-nya yang berlebihan.

**.**

**.**

Kim Jongin merupakan _Chocola Green Tea._

Kafein yang terkandung dalam bubuk _green tea_-nya selalu bisa membuat siapa pun candu. Membawa ke mana pun pergi dalam euforia sesaat.

Bagi Kyungsoo, karisma yang dipancarkan Kim Jongin memang sukar untuk padam. Layaknya sang bintang yang berdiri di atas panggung, memancarkan cahayanya tanpa takut habis. Dan yang pasti, orang tak ingin berpaling darinya sedikit pun.

Bagaikan rasa cokelat yang membuat lidah para perasa bermain dengan berbagai manis dan pahit.

"_Hyung! Jangan membuatku cemas setengah mati! Teruslah berada di sisiku." _

Kim Jongin bisa dikatakan cokelat yang istimewa.

**.**

**.**

Wu Yi Fan melekat erat pada _Mint Chocolate._

Terpesona padanya adalah hal yang tidak mungkin tidak terjadi.

Tatapan mata tajam senjatanya. Seringai tipis ciri ketampanannya.

_Cool city guy _adalah julukannya.

Kyungsoo hampir tidak bisa menemukan kekurangan dalam diri seorang Wu Yi Fan—atau Kris panggilannya saat ini. Seperti cokelat, rasa dingin _mint_ yang menyatu dalam lumernya suspensi cokelat ketika menyentuh lidah tidak akan pernah mengecewakan bagaimana efek yang ditimbulkannya.

Memabukkan.

"_Tch, Kyungsoo, kau tidak tahu di sini dingin sekali? Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja." _

Bahkan sifatnya jauh dari dugaan. _Mint_ pun bisa menyerah terhadap dingin.

**.**

**.**

Khusus untuk sang _magnae_, _choco choco _ada pada Oh Sehun.

Bersifat tidak ingin diketahui ketika menangis.

Diam-diam menyayangi semua _hyungdeul_-nya meski tidak mengatakannya secara gamblang.

Bermanja adalah kesempatan emas yang sering kali dipakainya.

Kyungsoo tahu, meskipun Sehun member termuda di antara mereka semua, suatu hari ia bisa menunjukan sikap dewasanya di saat-saat tertentu. Seperti namanya, _choco choco._ Hanya satu buah kata yang diucap dua kali. Bentuk padat yang dihias secara simpel. Dan cita rasa lama yang sering kali ditimbulkan.

Oh Sehun tidak jauh berbeda dari semua itu.

"_Hyung tidak bisa tidur? Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai Hyung benar-benar terlelap."_

Bahkan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyaingi sifat dewasanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Karena mereka semua memiliki perannya masing-masing dalam hidup Do Kyungsoo. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dan kau adalah _theobromine_*****_,_ Kyungsoo."

Kris berkata pelan, seperti bisikan yang sengaja ia katakan tepat di telinga kanan Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli saat Luhan menjitak kepalanya keras karena bisa mengganggu alam mimpi si _namja_ mungil yang sekarang ini tengah tertidur di sofa ruang tengah _dorm_. Lengkap dengan berbagai tumpukan buku resep dan catatan nama-nama member sesuai nama cokelatnya.

Karena mereka semua membacanya.

Untuk Joonmyeon yang merasa terharu, Minseok yang terkekeh geli, Yixing mengangguk mengerti, rasa sayang Luhan semakin besar, sifat sentimentalnya Jongdae, Baekhyun yang terkikik senang, antusiasme dalam diri Tao, Chanyeol dalam _mood_-nya yang melankolis, perasaan Kai yang menghangat, Kris dengan tatapan penuh pengertiannya, dan Sehun yang berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Perasaan kecil itu, mereka berikan sepenuhnya pada seorang Do Kyungsoo.

* * *

***Theobromine : **salah satu senyawa di dalam cokelat yang dapat menstimulan jantung dan saraf. Senyawa ini juga bisa membuat tubuh orang tetap terjaga, dan menimbulkan sensasi segar dan bersemangat setelah menyantap cokelat :)

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N : Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide ini pas baca komik tentang cokelat /gakpenting/ **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca XD Kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ **


End file.
